The World is Introduce to Magic
by Mrs. Fantasy
Summary: Scotland has been offered a teaching job at Hogwarts. He accepts it and unwisely volunteers the other countries as 'exchange students' to help. How long will their secret lasts? In Harry's fifth year, Umbridge bashing, and T for swearing. Please read!
1. A Job Offer

**AN: Yay, my first crossover! *does the happy dance* There are not enough fics on Harry Potter and Hetalia - Axis Powers crossover and I have been drawn to write one. Also I have gone Hetalia crazy and I have been itching to write something for it.**

**I will warn you guys, there are going to be yaoi/slash pairings from Hetalia side mostly because I can't do any slash for HP or any HP/APH pairings either. They will be my OTP and other pairings I ship from Hetalia. I'm going to ask you not to bash on them please. **

**I will apologize in advance for my grammar: the past and present tenses and any mistake that will get pass me unnoticed. Let me know if there is grammar and spelling errors or missing words! If there are any characters OOC, let me know so I can make them IC. **

**Disclaimer: This twenty-one year old does not own the famous Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling and does not own the ingenious Himaruya Hidekaz Hetalia - Axis Powers. However I do own my OCs. THIS GOES FOR EACH CHAPTER BECAUSE I DETEST REPEATING WITH A PASIÓN!**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

A Job Offer

In an old English shop, Scotland sits by the window taking a sip of his favorite tea. His forest green eyes roam around the empty shop to see the waitress leafing through a magazine. Then his eyes go over to the window to watch the rain drops cascade down in trails one after another. It's always raining in England's country making him feel dreadful.

Scotland lets out a sigh setting his cup back down closing his eyes briefly as memories came to him. He received a letter this morning (Correction: the sun wasn't up yet to called it morning!) by a tawny owl addressed to him by an old acquaintance in the last century. Scotland looks at the odd owl in confusion before reading the letter. They request a meeting in a few hours time that is taking place in tea shop in the United Kingdom and it is of a matter of importance.

Of course, Scotland's anger is peeking on having to go to his youngest brother's country instead of his own. It was until he spotted the signature at the bottom of the letter did his anger vanished completely. He reaches for the envelope seeing a wax seal of a crest with an H surrounded by four animals: a lion, a badger, a raven, and a serpent.

The crest belongs to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sighing, Scotland gets up and changes from his pajamas to his everyday clothing, which consisted of a blue vest over a white collared shirt, a brown slash from right shoulder to left hip with a brown belt around his waist, a blue kilt over his knees, with white stockings to his knees, and black shoes.

He arranged a flight with his private jet set course straight to England. Unfortunately, the pilot landed right in the backyard of England's mansion; a place he did not wanted to be in. He spent the last half hour chewing out the distressed and cowering pilot before exiting out of the jet.

An irritated England waits outside with a cross expression on his face. "I demand to know why you are here at this ungodly hour!" England hisses at him.

Scotland lets his lips tilt upwards into an ugly sneer. "It is none of your concern little brother." He sidesteps continuing on to his path towards the front of the mansion he and his other younger brothers used to live in centuries ago.

England huffs behind him and matches his pace to Scotland's feeling pretty angry. "It is my **_bloody _**concern when you **_NITWIT LANDED IN MY BACKYARD_**!" shouted England, pointing a finger at the jet a few feet back. "I was startled out of sleep to –"

Scotland seethes with anger as his brother kept nagging and nagging at him. His entire body trembles with his hands forming themselves into fists as his blood boils raising the body temperature within each second.

Automatically, his right fist wounds its way around England's neck and slams him into the brick wall holding him still. England narrows his deep emerald green eyes at his taller brother trying his best to push Scotland off him. It was not working for him because his other arm got pinned to the side.

"Are you trying to piss me off, baby brother?" Scotland growls, his hand tightening around England's neck, making him choke a little.

A red-faced England desperately claws at Scotland's hand for air, which the taller one complies. England stares at him with watery eyes before tackling him to the ground in order for Scotland to obey. Scotland was stunned he was not expecting a sneak attack but immediately wrestled the small Brit for victory.

They spent the last few minutes rolling on the ground landing punches here and there, kicking vulnerable place, elbowing, kneeing, biting, and etc until Scotland came out the victor. Scotland dusted off the dirt from his clothing and wiping away the blood from his split lip. His eyes landed on England who got up as well looking slightly bruised and busted from the fight.

England grumbles underneath his breath. "Stupid wanker." Wincing as a shot of pain flared up on his side. He cradled his new injury while glaring at the smirking Scotsman. "What do you think is funny, you git?" he snarls.

Scotland ran his hand through his dark red hair making it even messier. "Nothing really. I was not expecting to fight you on the day of a meeting." Scotland admits, amused.

England furrows his dark, extremely, large bushy eyebrows together. It looks like there is a large, fuzzy black caterpillar on his face. "A meeting? What meeting?" he asked, confused. "I didn't know there was a World Meeting today, Scotland." England said, hoping Scotland would elaborate.

Scotland gives him a blank look with one still-bushy-yet-thin eyebrow raised. "As if you would let me go to a World Meeting, you represent all four of us…unless it was important." he concluded. "Fine, I will tell you what I'm here for since you want to know so badly." He sighs when England's face lit up. "I'm here to meet an old acquaintance of mine in a shop."

England opened his mouth to speak but Scotland cut him off. "No, I do not know the exact details of the meeting." He checks his wrist watch looking at the time. "Well, I best be off and I'm taking your car. Good day."

Scotland turns around leaving a puzzled England until the sound of a car door closing and an engine starting brought him out. England whips around to see Scotland driving off in his own car. Wait a minute, how in the United Kingdom did Scotland get his keys?

He searches through his robe's pockets where his keys are incasing the fairies locked him out of his own home. Unfortunately, he felt no keys which means Scotland must have took them when they were fighting.

"**Oi Scotland, you bloody idiot! You took my keys and my car, you wanker!**" England screams at the top of his lungs. "**I'll make you pay for this dearly!**" he shakes his fist at the disappearing car.

England walks back to his house to find the front door was locked. He banged on it, shakes it, and tried to push them but they wouldn't open. England hears the faint sounds of ringing and jingling bells laughter and giggling from his magical friends coming from the other side of the doors. "For the last time, I told you guys to quit locking me out of my home! I bet all of the English Tea that the kilt-wearing Scotsman put you up for this." he seethed, his eyebrows becoming bushier if possible.

England whips out his Union Jack styled cell phone out of nowhere and dials a number. He waited while listening to the Irish national anthem on the other end. England cursed underneath his breath with impatience.

A clicking sound is heard. "England you are an arse. I just managed to get myself to bed." said a thick, slightly slurred Irish accent on the other end.

England rolled his eyes at his second older brother's reply. "I take it you have been drinking last night." he stated, not bothering to decipher Ireland's slurred protesting. "Anyway, I called to inform you Scotland just arrived dressed in his favorite kilt." his voice soft and convincing.

There is a long pause on the other end. "Scotland?" Ireland questioned, his voice sounding hopeful.

"Aye, Scotland." England's eyes darkening in color as Captain Iggy comes out. "He says he misses you… terribly." He gushes out in a feminine fashion.

"I'm on my way expect Wales and North to be over there soon." Ireland said in a rush and hangs up.

England puts his cell phone away smirking that nearly, _nearly_ resembles Russia's twisted smile when angered. "Scotland, you made a bad mistake coming here." his English accent thicker when in Captain Iggy mood.

**_*Chibi England appears* ~Hetalia~ *Chibi England disappears*_**

Back to the present in the English shop, Scotland sneezes again wondering if he is coming down with a cold. With this weather it would not surprise him and he vaguely wonders what the meeting is about.

He takes out a cigarette and puts it between his lips almost lighting it up with a lighter. The bell above the entrance door disturbs the silence in the shop. Scotland and the waitress look up from their activities to see who is coming in.

An old man stands in the doorway wearing the strangest of attire no living person would ever dare wear in public. This is not an ordinary or a normal person to begin with but an entirely different all together. He wears a set of violet robes around his person that flows swiftly behind him with a green sash tied around his waist. His silver long hair blends very well to his equally long beard that reaches to his legs. His blue eyes were behind glasses perched on a crooked nose.

Albus Dumbledore turns his attention on the frozen Scotsman with his hand clutched around a lighter. He walks towards him taking a once over to be surprised of his still youthful body. No change in appearance or age for that matter. He looks the same as he did all those years ago.

Scotland shakes out of his shock and gets up pocketing both the cigarette and lighter in one fluid motion. He walks over with a huge grin plastered on his face to meet his old 'acquaintance' and gives Albus a hearty handshake.

"Albus, it has been too long since I've last seen you!" exclaim the Scotsman in a booming voice. "How long has it been? Almost forty years?" he asked, returning to his table.

Dumbledore smiles gently sitting across from Scotland. "Too long but I must say Alec, you look the same as you did then." he replies, raising a silver brow. "I need to ask what you created to slow down your age. Was it a potion gone wrong, perhaps?" Dumbledore inquired, curious with his blue eyes twinkling.

Scotland blinks at him in confusion until it dawned at him. "No, I did no such thing. It is impossible to make a potion to stop the human body from aging." Scotland clarifies, taking another sip of tea.

Dumbledore was very surprised at this information. "You don't say? But then, how are you younger, if you don't me asking?" his curiosity getting the better of him.

Scotland smiles at this. "Easy, Mother Nature blessed me to age gracefully." This is sorta true when you are a personified nation. "Let's get down to business. What do you want to talk about on this fine morning?" Scotland stated, getting straight to the point.

Dumbledore takes a few minutes to search through his robe's pockets stalling for time.

Scotland sends a pointed glare at Dumbledore and the waitress decided to go over to them.

"Can I get you gents anything this morning?" the waitress asks them politely, flashing Scotland a smile.

Dumbledore declined of any beverage and food while still searching in the depths of his robe.

Scotland smiles flirtatiously up at the waitress. "More black tea with a bit of cream would help." he tells her, giving her a wink.

The waitress blush while going to fill his cup and Dumbledore decided to resurfaced with a lemon drop in his hand.

Scotland stares at the candy in Dumbledore's hand with his mouth open. "That is what you were looking for this entire time. A flipping lemon drop!" he exclaims, in disbelief. Everyone knows the wizard is very fond of the muggle candy but in addition, take that long of a time is ridiculous!

"Care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring the look on Scotland's face.

"No, I don't think I will." Scotland said deadpanned. "Can we get on with the reason I'm here?" He was starting to get a little bit impatient from all of this.

Dumbledore pops the candy into his mouth. "Well, I'm sure you have heard what happened in the last couple of weeks." Scotland shakes his head. "Voldemort has return to power." he said, serious.

Suddenly, the waitress appeared out of nowhere setting the tea cup in front of Scotland before walking back to the counter.

"How is that possible? What did Voldemort do to make such a defeat?" Scotland asked Dumbledore trying to understand. _'__Oh, no wonder England has not been feeling too good lately.'_ Scotland thought in worry.

Dumbledore brought his hands to be placed underneath his chin. The ever present twinkle in his eyes has gone leaving ordinary blue eyes. "Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament in the previous year. Voldemort used the information against us and sent Crouch Jr. to impersonate Alastor throughout the year helping Harry from a far to win.

"During the Third Task, Crouch cursed the cup into an illegal portkey sending Harry and Cedric Diggory to a graveyard. Unfortunately, Cedric was unlucky enough not to make it out alive. Voldemort used the blood within Harry's veins, using the protection Lily cast, onto him; thus causing Voldemort to rise again." Here Dumbledore looked grave; sadden from the thought of losing another student.

Scotland lowers his tea cup into the saucer staring up at Dumbledore in shock and understanding. "Oh, I'm sorry Albus. I know how much you love each and every student you looked after. Ah Lord, he was way too young to die." Scotland told him in sympathy to the Headmaster. "Hell, they were all too young to die." he mutters to himself lost in his own memories.

The mood between the men grows somber as each of them remembered the past battles, fights, and wars they were involved. Seeing young men dying for a cause that was far greater they had always dreamed but knew they won't live to see it.

A flicker of flame interrupted the gloomy atmosphere and Dumbledore looks up to see Scotland lighting up his long forgotten cigarette. He takes a long drag feeling the smoke tickle the back of his throat. He could feel his body relaxing exhaling wisps of smoke filling the air around them.

Scotland leans back into the seat crossing his legs in a manly fashion; not in the feminine way his pansy of a little brother. His eyes flick over to the old wizard noticing the look of a slight discomfort written on his face. "Ah, Albus… I'd forgotten you don't like the smell of smoke." Scotland moves his cigarette away from Dumbledore's nose. "Keeps the stress at bay for a while." he explains.

Dumbledore only chuckles waving off the indifference of the Scotsman across from him. "Nonsense Alec, it does not concern me what you do to avoid stress." he said, popping in another lemon drop. "The reason I am here is to ask you to fill in a teaching post at Hogwarts. No, it is not the Defense Against the Dark Arts." Here Scotland's eyes widen at the obvious fact. "The Ministry wants the students to learn about the History of Muggles. To show them that muggles are the same as them but different in varies ways." he explained.

Scotland looks out through the window thinking in thought. "You are asking me to teach for a year?" Here Dumbledore nods with confirmation at his words. "I am sorely tempted to take up that offer but I have another full time job in the Muggle Government. I cannot simply abandon my job for a year. _Many_ people will wonder where I have gone too." Scotland tells Dumbledore honestly.

"I'm sure your job is very important in your department. But, I require your assistance this year and I need all the help I can get." Dumbledore said, looking like his true age once more.

Scotland takes a drag of his cigarette looking into Dumbledore's eyes. He fingers the outer rim of the cup; the tea laid forgotten has gone cold. Exhaling, Scotland has an idea that will most likely get him killed from everyone but will most definitely get them out of work (paperwork) for an entire year. The thought of them killing him appears less threatening.

"I will accept the job but only if I bring my cell phone along to contact my boss and vice versa. Of course, it will not interfere with magic." Scotland pause thinking for a second. "Also, I know a few friends that would be willing to act like transfer students to help protect the school and students for the year."

At this Dumbledore raised a silver brow. "Is that so? Are you certain your... friends will help me out?" he questioned, hesitating. Dumbledore needs all the help he can get but with the Ministry turning a blind eye to his pleads. It makes him a little wary on using outside help especially to those he is not familiarized with.

"Aye, I'm very certain." Scotland replies, forest green eyes unwavering. "I trust them a lot more than they think I do." Scotland's eyes blaze with a darker green from an emotion Dumbledore can't decipher. "We may hate each other's guts but they are still reliable." The smoke from the Scot's cigarette whiffs around his facial features a little hiding the emotions that are surfacing. "Also, you will be getting help from the rest of the world."

Dumbledore eyes the smoky Scot with wondering curiosity. He is feeling all of Alec's unwavering loyalty which he had overstepped touching a raw nerve. Alec is a great mystery to Dumbledore because he has never seen or heard anyone escaped the hands of time. There must be some type of secret to staying young forever. All Dumbledore needs is a year to figure out Alec's secret.

"I accept your terms." said Dumbledore, using his wand to blow away the smoke around Scotland.

Scotland beams at him in triumph. "Great." Then his smile disappear as another thought entered. "Say, Albus. I need to ask you... Did you ask my brother before coming to me?" he asked, tapping on the cigarette to discard the ashes.

"Your brother?" he questioned, unwrapping another lemon drop. "Which one are you talking about?"

Scotland resisted the urge to facepalm at his own stupidity. "His name is Arthur Kirkland. He works in the Ministry and the Government in London. Surely, you must have come to him with the job." he answered, praying for another reply.

Dumbledore thinks for a moment and a memory of a short young man with choppy dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes with ginormous bushy eyebrows surfaced. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have asked him for the job but he declined it respectfully due to some health problems." he said, fiddling around his fingertips.

"You don't say." Scotland is tracing the cup's rim with his finger.

Dumbledore takes out a gold circular watch that seemed peculiar to wandering eyes. Instead of numbers there are planets circling around the clock with shooting stars as the hands. Dumbledore understands the odd contraption and tucks it back inside his pocket.

"I'm afraid this meeting is at its end." said Dumbledore, getting out of his chair with Scotland following. "If there is any questions you need to ask Alec, don't be afraid to owl me. It was really good to see you again Alec and thank you for your help." he said, smiling offering his hand.

"It was a pleasure to see you as well Albus. Anytime, I'm always here for help but preferably behind the scenes." The men shake their hands in a hearty shake before Dumbledore leaves the shop.

Scotland goes to his seat looking out the window. _'England, my little brother, you are in deep shit. Aye, I'm gonna pound your sorry arse when I get back.'_ Scotland thought, the smoke parted his lips. _'This time no one is stopping me not even your prissy boyfriend.'_ he thought, smiling a little.

Suddenly, the bell goes off once again as the shop's door opens and Scotland's eyes widen in shock. He jumps out of his seat causing the tea cup and saucer to crash onto the floor. His anger filled eyes never leaving the one person who he hates more than England.

"Bloody hell, it's _you_!" Scotland points a finger at them in revulsion.

"Is that how your treat your brother?" said a male voice in a thick Irish accent.

The person Scotland is looking at happens to be the fiery, red head, freckled, aquamarine eyes of Ireland.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hetalia Project: Well, I'm going to make my own Hetalia OCs who are the Fifty States of the US including D.C. One, they are never talked about much except for America; two, I need the states for my Hetalia-related stories which I want to write up so badly, and three, I need your guys help to make the personifications of the states. I want the OCs to be accurate or real without messing it up and I thought it would be nice to ask you guys for it because you live in them. I only know one state, which is Arizona, but you are still allowed to tell me. Questions will be at the bottom of each chapters. Thanks guys!<strong>**  
><strong>

***Question 1: What are the main stereotypes in each fifty state including D.C?***

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter enough to review, favorite, and alert it. Reviews give me love, criticism gives me improvement, flames will keep me toasty before being doused with water and nasty bashing will be deleted!**

**As they say from the Spanish side of my mom's family, hasta entonces la revisión! ('Until then review'.)**


	2. Confronting the United Kingdom Part 1

**AN: So sorry for not updating! Definitely not my intention to give up a story that hardly begun. Life gotten in the way but I did wrote out this chapter slowly which lead to _many_ reversions of it. As I see it the more time is worked on the item, the better it gets. I love using accents but I decided to forgo them cuz I realized it would be a struggle for some to understand each countries' unique accents. For example: Sweden. Besides, hearing their accents are 100 percent better in my opinion.****  
><strong>

**Thank you so much guys from the entire world (literally). It means a lot to know this story of mine is still being read despite my year and half long absence. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. :) I promise there will never be such a gap in updates ever.**

**_Sharrkolla - Yeah, England would be the teacher naturally but I wanted a different person. I choose Scotland because I like him and it will also piss England off for not taking it. Also, Hogwarts is in Scotland. Yep, it is France because he _****is _the only person who I can label 'prissy' and I like FrUK too._**

**_Crowned Clown and Anon Masshole- Thank you for helping me with the stereotypes!_**

**_Anonymous Texan - Thanks, I know there are mistakes in it but I'm gonna go over it and fix them up. I see what you are talking about Texas and that is a lot of stereotypes for it's multiple cities. However, it could be said the same throughout every State's and Country's cities and their capitals. Either way, this info is good and will help me shape Texas into a person!_**

**_FD - lol, your review made me laughed! XD Yes, *fists pumps* I'm relieved Scotland's accent was accurate!_**

**_Guest – Wales will be introduced in this chapter along with N. Ireland. As for his personality, it won't be exactly like Italy's maybe the opposite. I have been thinking about Scotland/Wales but you have to read the result in the chapter._**

**_Ivy-Child - Hehe, I actually forgot what the watch looked like. So I improvised. Nope Dumbledore is a goody in this one._**

_**Leylani-sama - Thanks. Whoever goes with him will cause chaos! Wait no more, Scot's brothers are here!**_

_**Myrkvun - Thank you for helping with Iowa stereotypes!**_

**_Flametile - Thank you!_**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Confronting the United Kingdom Part One

"No, you are not allowed to see me." Scotland retorts back harshly. "Not until you fully apologize to me and William."

"Aw come on, give the poor lad a break already." Ireland whined at his older brother. "It was the heat of the moment and I regret it ever since." he replied softly, his mind centered on that night. "I didn't mean the words I said."

Scotland scoffs at Ireland's pathetic attempt to recover his actions. "Bringing out the pity card will not help you in the slightest Patrick." He sneers when Ireland flinches from the use of his human name. "Oh you meant them all right or William would not be much affected by them."

Ireland pouts at Scotland and for a second he nearly caved because he found it cute. Then he shakes his head to rid that evil thought and glares at Ireland. He simply smiles innocently as his aquamarine eyes glinted mischievously.

"Apologize to William and we will see." Scotland's tone was cold as steel from being tricked.

He goes to pick up some napkins to clean up the mess of the broken cup. If he does not clean up his mess, Scotland will be visited by an unwanted visitor during the night. As much as he wants to see her again, he doesn't want to get a lecture based on his behavior during the night.

Ireland looks smug for he nearly had Scotland gave in. Then his face fell as a small- more like a huge part of him knew Alec spoke the truth. Patrick, at the time, did not regret saying those hurtful words towards William. What did those two idiots think he would react? That he was going to take it calmly when he stumbled on them going at one another.

Fuck no! He has feelings for the sheep-humping idiot who was sexing up his rival! Patrick might have had a few but it takes a lot more beer to get him drunk and he badly wished it was a drunk-induced nightmare. No it was not. The pain he felt was worse than heartbreak but the feel of daggers digging into his back and carving out his heart right out. At the same time, Patrick was jealous and envious of William getting Alec's full attention and being adored by him.

Patrick did the one thing he was best at: annoying. He ran his mouth saying the right words he wished to wound. It got to the point where William shut himself in the bathroom without a word and Alec bodily threw him out of the room not before chewing him his own words stung.

It has been nearly two decades he fully saw them again. Of course, he wouldn't be Ireland if he didn't go and annoy someone or be his perky self. England, at the time, tried to comfort him but Ireland knows he wants him back into the United Kingdom as if that is _ever_ going to happen.

Patrick will apologize to William and will give a proper fight for Alec's heart. They may be brothers but he will take him down! As Mama Britannia said, fight for what you want, give nothing back! Wait, that saying was more towards the freedom against Ancient Rome. He shrugs oh well it still imply for the matters of the heart.

The bell above the entrance brings Ireland out of his thoughts. His eyes look around to see Scotland out of sight until his form disappeared around the corner…outside.

"That bloody bastard!" Ireland fumes, walking out of the shop. "The idiot thinks he could leave me behind. I show Scottie he is not the only one with dirty tricks up his sleeve. No one messes with Ireland and gets away with it!" the fuming red head shouted to the sky making England's people stare at him as if he is crazy.

Ireland notices the stares he is getting from. "What are you looking at? Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to openly stare at someone?" He snapped not worried at all but annoyed. So he slipped up and called himself Ireland but it's not like they would take him seriously for it. They would think he is talking about the country not a person.

_'Scottie lad, you are in one hell of a ride.' _Ireland grins impishly.

The grin vanishes in an instant when the peculiar feeling of being watched and the sense of foreboding. Ireland's body stiffen as his mind went on high alert from this unknown threat. He sweeps the location around him for anything strange until his eyes caught movement of what appears to be the end of a cloak disappearing behind the shop he just exited from.

His eyes widen an inch in surprise. _'Were we being watched this _whole _time? Was Alec being watched too?' _Ireland felt a surge of magical power radiating from this unknown person. _'No... It can't... That is impossible!' _Ireland thought taking a step back.

"Alec." he whispered worried for his brother. He turns around and runs towards his unaware brother cursing himself for playing that stupid trick at this time.

Out of the shadows, a pair of unnatural red eyes followed the running Ireland with a lip-less smirk.

**_*Chibi Scotland appears* ~Hetalia~ *Chibi Scotland disappears*_**

Scotland saw his chance when Ireland was too busy daydreaming God knows what. He gave the slip and hurried down the street. Scotland parked the car away from the shop in case he saw someone he knew and wanted to get away quickly.

Scotland spotted England's car and rushes to the driver's side. He reaches for the keys but his fingers felt the cloth of his shirt not the coldness of metal. His eyes widen as he frantically searched every pocket including the ones on his kilt.

"What the hell? How did I go and lose the keys already?" he mutters to himself.

"Alec!"

Scotland turns around to see Ireland running towards him with fear written all over his face. Fear? What has gotten him spooked? He was daydreaming a few minutes ago! Whatever it was must be bad because Ireland doesn't get scared easily.

Ireland throws something at him and Scotland lunges sideways catching the item. However he lost his balance and falls using his arms to cushion his landing or he would have face plant. Confused, Scotland lifts his head to see his feet tied up and a chuckling leprechaun dancing an Irish jig. He glares at Ireland as he commands the leprechaun to leave.

"I can't believe you tricked me." Scotland hisses out. "You had the bloody keys the whole time."

"Which is why you should always remember that little detail." said Ireland, getting the Scotsman to his feet. "And I should have thought better before going ahead with the trick." Ireland looks behind him to see nothing... for now.

Scotland didn't miss the look and checked for himself. He didn't see anything but an eerie, cold feeling settle deep within him. It threw him off. Without any protest, he let's Ireland stir him- correction: makes the Scot hop to the back seat since the Irishman won't bother to untie his legs. As much as it irritates him, he will let it go.

Ireland made sure Scotland is propped against the car before grabbing the keys from him and unlocking the driver and back seat doors. Scotland uses his hands and Ireland to help him maneuver his body into the back seat. Once they are in, Ireland starts the car and drives away from the city and towards England's home. Their used to be former home.

"Before you start the inquisition, answer mine first. What has gotten you spooked I couldn't untie myself? We both know it takes more than me leaving you behind." ask Scotland, bringing his knees closer to his chest to untie the rope.

"Abandoned." Ireland blurted out earning an eye roll from the latter. "After you ditched me, it occurred to me there was... someone watching us- _you _in particular. Or your meeting with a certain eccentric, old wizard." Aquamarine eyes viewing the still Scotsman in the rear view mirror. "What was your meeting about it required you to be spied upon?" he asked, his hands gripping the stirring wheel.

Scotland works on the knot weighing the options in his mind whether he should tell Ireland or not. It became obvious Ireland knew _exactly _who Scotland talked to. It wasn't that hard to figure out the identity of the wizard. Dumbledore is known to wear tons of purple and anyone can spot him in the distance by his long, silver beard. There is the fact that the news of Voldemort's return will spread quickly. Scotland is surprised he has not heard anything about it now or the others.

He sighs knowing it was inevitable. "Dumbledore arranged a meeting to see him this morning and it was based off of the on goings of the magical world. Before you go blowing up at me, know I had no knowledge of what was talked about."

He watches Ireland nod in understanding but his eyes held no promise. "Voldemort has risen again." Forest green eyes staring deeply into aquamarine through the mirror.

Ireland closes his eyes in resignation grateful they are by a red light. He chew on his tongue to keep the curses from flying out of his mouth. _'Artie, you are getting your arse kicked after we deal with this small, _tiny _problem.' _he thought, anger flaring towards his youngest brother.

"I was hoping you weren't going to say his name." he said in despair,

Scotland furrows his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why?"

"The person who was spying on you... It was someone I didn't-" Ireland takes a couple of deep breaths to steady his nerves. "Garret is going to have a gasket." he uncharacteristically chirps eyes dimmed.

"Patrick," Scotland feels uneasy and he doesn't no why. "For fuck's sake, _who was it? _Out with it man!" Scot barks not having with the delay. Slightly worried what or who Patrick could have seen to get the normally happy-go-lucky Irishman down.

Ireland turns around in his seat to face his brother fully. "Voldemort."

_***Chibi Voldemort appears* ~Harry Potter~ *Chibi Voldemort disappears***_

During Scotland and Ireland's little adventure, a cranky Wales and a grumpy Northern Ireland had the displeasure of England's tantrum as he walked back and forth muttering swear words and (empty) threats in a deep Cornish accent. All they hear is 'Scotland is going pay.' over and over again. Then there was something about faeries deceiving him or locking him out.

They were rudely awakened by a perky Ireland who had drunk everyone underneath the table including North! If Germany was invited over a drink, he and Ireland will be the perfect drinking buddies drinking everyone underneath the table even the great drunkard himself: Scotland. They should see how many beers those two can drink before passing out. If Prussia gets involved, well they are definitely going to test that out.

Ireland called them over for a couple drinks even though Wales was hesitant ever since that night. However, North had assured him that everything was going to be fine between them and Ireland regretted it... in a way. After a few pints of ale, the trio were having a merry time as if nothing had happened and it was back to old times. They stumbled into the one of many Ireland's flats and crashed into their beds two hours ago.

_Two. Bloody. Hours._

They feel like murdering both England and Ireland but the former the most because _he _was the one who called Ireland to fetch Scotland for him because the arse stole his car for some meeting. Then Ireland thought it would be a blast to have Wales and North to tag along instead of letting them sleep off their drunkenness.

Nope, Ireland physically dragged them off to where a rainbow stood waiting for them. Ireland kept a tight grip on his annoyed brothers' arms stepping into the rainbow as they were zapped to the other side which was England's house. A bit silly to travel by rainbow but it does get you there faster than a jet. Then he left them to an angry Briton and zapped to where ever the hell Scotland is.

"Oh for the love of God, I can't this anymore!" North yells as England goes in another round of swearing. "England shut your fucking trap about whatever the hell on Scotland! I-" Wales elbows him in the side. "We are supporting the worst hangover ever and rather go to sleep than listen to you bitch and moan!" North rants to an angry England.

England glared emerald shaped daggers at North who glared right back. Wales's cerulean blue eyes move from England to North as the tension between the two brothers grew thick. He would have opted to speak on his own behalf but North is more brazier and the second youngest in the group. He can get riled up quicker you can say Good morning. It is best to say out of his younger brothers' affairs than getting involved directly. A notion Mama Britannia might be proud of in some way.

Wales sighed as he rubbed his temples from the incoming migraine. It is not even ten in the morning and craves for a bottle of ale or the good stuff. Hell he is sporting a hangover from all the drinking last night and he will kill for some now! Actually, he knows where England hides his expensive bottles of scotch and whiskey in his parlor.

With an evil grin, Wales gets off the stairs and walks away ignoring his brothers as they continued their staring contest. He put his hands in his pockets as Wales causally strolls along the side of the house loving the peace and quiet.

A soft fluttering of wings alerts the Walsh country. The dirty blonde turns to the right to see a small red dragon. It flies towards Wales using his shoulder as a perch.

Wales scratches the mini dragon underneath her chin as the dragon purrs in content. "How is the old girl? Ouch!" The dragon bit his finger giving him a reproachable look. "You bit me!"

"I'm not _old_." The dragon complained.

"But you _are_!" He avoided the small jet of fire at his head. "Good lord, who would have thought a ten centuries old dragon would still act like a hatchling." He mutters in displeasure.

"I heard that you wise arse!" The dragon hits Wales's head with her tail.

"Enough of this squabble. Wanna share some of Artie's whiskey with me?" He asked as the dragon returns to her perch on his shoulder.

The dragon thought about it for a second before smiling revealing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. "Sure but I get a bottle to myself." She demanded.

Wales enters the house with a mischievous smile.

_***Chibi Wales appears* ~Hetalia~ *Chibi Wales disappears***_

The rest of the ride was silent. Not one of the red-headed countries spoke. Both of them lost in their own thoughts from the new piece of information. The car was filled with a somber atmosphere that not one of them knew what to do.

Scotland has his head in his hands not wanting to believe that the evil son of a bitch was only a few feet from him. His initial reaction was to blame Dumbledore for bringing Voldemort to him. Then he rationalize it knowing the old wizard had no idea he would be tailed and watched by the one person who should be dead. Then again, Voldemort always had a way from slithering out of tough situations. Even death's grip couldn't hold him still.

That was not the thought that plagued him. Alec has unknowingly left his brother behind. He should have known something was wrong the moment he felt a magical spark. It felt dark but no, Alec was too focused trying to get away from Patrick. Leaving Patrick in the clear for Voldemort to get him. That would have been bad for not only them but to the rest of the countries. If Voldemort discovered their secret, the whole world would be in his hands.

"Hey." Ireland speaks softly placing a hand on Scotland's own.

Scotland looks up to see they are all ready at England's house. Scotland was too deep in his thought not to notice the car no longer runs or Ireland has moved from the driver's seat to sit next to him.

"Everything is going to okay Alec." Patrick forces Alec to look him in the eye. "The morning's events was not your fault nor Dumbledore's. Neither of us knew that the slimy bastard was going to appear." He added firmly.

"Aye but we should have known he would come for us sooner or later." Alec pushes on looking to his folded hands. "The Kirklands are known to be the most powerful in the magical community. He was bound to target us."

"Well then, we are going to teach the snake what happens to those who messes with us." Patrick half smirks with his eyes sparking of mischief.

Alec returns the smirk with his own. "Ooh this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what d'ya know I finished this chapter at last! It took me a <em>long <em>time to write this... mainly because my laptop broke when I was. ;n; So I resorted using the other computer. I know the ending is lame but this chapter turned out longer than I planned and I had to split it into two. Lucky you. Hopefully I would be able to get 3 up some time soon!  
><strong>

***Question 2: Which countries brought up/raised each state?**

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter in your reviews. If there are any mistakes, let me know and don't be afraid to give me criticism! It helps me improve my writing!**

**Hasta entonces revisión!**


End file.
